Never Had A Dream Come True
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. It's good old Valentine's Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione Granger is all alone in the Gryffindor common room. But is she really alone? R&R. by Lone


A/N: I'm **Lone.** This is my first HP fanfic so bear with me! This song was sung by the group _S Club 7_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. Just the plot. And someone probably came up with that before me too! (cries hysterically) !

_**Never Had A Dream Come True**_

Hermione sat alone in the common room. Ever since Harry and Ron paired up with Cho and Luna (Harry/Cho Ron/Luna), Hermione's become a loner. She would walk down the halls alone and never go to Hogsmede in fear of running into her (coughformercough)

friends. But she learned to live with it and went back to sitting and talking with Neville. Cho and Luna didn't help her either. Instead, they were the ones pushing Ron and Harry away from Hermione. For some reason, they considered her a threat when it came to her friends. Hermione didn't really care about Luna and Ron hooking up. But Harry and Cho? Hermione knew that the only reason Cho wanted Harry was for the '_fame and fortune_'. Still, she whenever she walked through the hallways she'd always hear things like '_Harry and Cho are such a cute couple_' or '_they were meant to be_' and other rubbish like that. She regretted meeting them. She regretted befriending them. She regretted everything she ever had to do with them. All they brought her was despair when they started ignoring her. But the one thing that she regretted the most, was not telling Harry what she should have told him before.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

But she knew she had to let go. Hermione had one true wish, one that could never be. But that's all in the past. She might be able to change her future, but she can't change her past. Well at least not anymore. Dumbledore had taken her time-turner away and now she just took as many classes as she could with the time she had. After two months of being neglected by Harry and Ron, anyone would have thought she would ignore them too. Well she did try with all her will power to do so. However things are not as they seem are they? No matter what she did, Hermione could not let Harry go.Today was Valentines Day and everyone had somebody to go to Hogsmeade with. Everyone except for Hermione. Neville and Seamus even found Valentines! She sat there in the middle of the common room with only the crackling fire for warmth. Hermione stared into the fire, numerous tears threatening to escape her misty eyes.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

But she didn't hold them back. There was no one in the common room, after all. No one to hold her. To tell her that everything would be alright. No one to care. That's it. no one cared for her.

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

As she soaked herself, tear by tear, the portrait door opened with a soft click. Hermione shushed herself but didn't bother to stop the water that was streaming steadily down her face. Whoever it was would probably walk past her. Right? Wrong. Instead of leading to the dormitories, the footsteps made their way toward her sobbing figure.

"Hermione." The voice was so soft and tender. Before she knew it, a pair of strong (but firm) arms was engulfing her body. She glanced up and two unmistakably green eyes were staring down at her.

"H-Harry," Hermione managed to choke out through her tears. "Wh-What are y-you doing h-here?"

"I came to be with the woman that I realized I love more than anything." Harry replied.

"Cho isn't here Harry. I thought she was with you." Hermione whispered.

Harry let out a small chuckle. "She was with me. But she wasn't the one I was talking about." Hermione made a confused face. "I broke up with her today."

"Why?"

"Because I realized that she wasn't right for me. I can't tell her things that I can tell you." _Could it be? No Hermione. Maybe he was talking about someone else. Yes that's it._ Hermione wanted to believe it. But being the stubborn girl she is, you shouldn't be surprised that she was in doubt up to her eyeballs. All she could choke out was an _'Oh'_.

"Hermione," he whispered. He cupped her cheek with his hand and lifted her face to his. "I know it's a bit late for this. But I love you with all of my heart and soul." Their faces started to lean in.

Closer.

Closer.

Clooseer.

Their lips finally touched. It was so soft and gentle. Who knew one kiss could be so wonderful? This kiss sent a wave of emotions up each one's spine. Fireworks ignited (not literally)! Bells could be heard!

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no _

Harry pulled away and he gazed into Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes. Hermione returned the favor by staring back into his emerald green ones. Breaking the stare, Harry pulled her into his arms and, side by side, they fell asleep in front of the crackling fire. Unknown to them, a certain Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were watching through the doorway.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_  
A part of me will always be_

_with you.._

**A/N: Wow this turned out really much better than I expected. Please read and review, and don't forget to check out my stories (And Stranger's too!)**


End file.
